planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caesar's Ape Army (CE)
Caesar's Ape Army is an army comprised of Evolved Apes, it was founded by Caesar during his imprisonment in the San Bruno Primate Shelter. He founded this army not just due to the fact that Dodge Landon mistreated him and the other apes badly, but also because the people at Gen-Sys Laboratories was experimenting on his kind against their free will. Caesar led an Ape Rebellion to free his people from being abused, oppressed, and mistreated by humans. He also freed the unevolved apes at San Francisco Zoo where he freed the captive apes so they could live in freedom and gain intelligence without the need of torturous experiments. History Rise of the Planet of the Apes Formation of the Army The army started from a band of apes in the San Bruno Shelter led by an evolved chimpanzee named Caesar, who was raised by humans and felt that the apes were being oppressed by humans and desired for the apes to live free from captivity. Caesar was unable to fit in with his people at first and was constantly being picked on by the bully of a caretaker named Dodge Landon, and the ruthless alpha male of the shelter a chimpanzee named Rocket. Caesar did make friends with the friendly Orangutan Maurice,he later freed and befriended an isolated Gorilla named Buck who helped him dethroned rocket. Caesar now the new alpha male of the shelter chose to reconcile with Rocket by having him feed cookies to the apes stating to Maurice that apes standing together are strong but Maurice noticed a pair of apes playing in water behaving foolishly prompting him to say "Apes stupid". These words had gave caesar an idea to make the apes smarter he broke into his old home where he stole two canisters of ALZ-113 and used it to make both himself and the other apes more intelligent. Caesar broke back into the shelter, he punctured the canisters and spread the gas to all of the sleeping apes who gained intelligence over night shown when they gain green eyes. The next day Caesar rallied the apes and told them of his plan to escape and free all captive apes in the city to which they cheered accepting Caesar as their leader and the ape army was beginning to form. The first people to fall at their hands were their caretakers Dodge and Rodney who had the privillege of seeing the apes newfound intelligence as caesar had spoke in english. Caesar unintentionally killed Dodge and locked rodney in a cage due to him being a kinder human than dodge. Looking upon a tag on a cage Caesar saw that while he and the other apes may be free the rest of his people were being oppressed by humans and decided to free them all. Liberation of Apes and the destruction of human order Afterwards caesar broke Buck out and put his plans into action by freeing the other apes in the city with that the apes left the shelter. Dividing his forces into two Caesar, Maurice and a group of apes and broke into the Gen Sys Lab where they freed all the experimented apes including koba gaining another ape leader. A faction of Apes led by Buck and Rocket broke into the San Francisco Zoo and liberated the captive gorillas, orangutans and chimpanzees increasing the number and strength of their army. The apes then gathered the bars on the animal cages and use them as weapons in their battle against the humans and they moved out into the city which broke out into chaos as the streets of San Francisco where the streets began to fill up with rampaging apes. With a full army on their side the hierarchy of the apes was decided with Caesar as their main leader, Rocket as the second-in-command, Maurice the third-in-command and leader of the orangutans and Buck the fourth-in-command and leader of the gorillas. The humans seeing nothing but wild animals causing ruckus gathered the animal control and the police and attempted to kill the apes before they do more damage to the city. This did nothing to stop the apes who saved their fallen brethern and defeated several humans as they began to move for the Golden Gate Bridge as their next target. Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge The apes arrived at the bridge and began to terrorize the people who were quickly ordered by the police to evacuate as the apes began to move at the end of the bridge where a large blockade made by the police was awaiting them. It is here where the Ape show their prowess as an army with their leader giving tactical orders such as having maurice lead the orangutans and some chimpanzees to attack from below the bridge, the chimpanzees led by Koba to attack from above, and the gorillas led by buck directly attack the police. Using the fog to their advantage the apes put their plan into action with the gorillas pushing a bus in the range of police bullets shielding them from harm and without their guns the police looked on in the fog and saw a police horse heading towards them. The horse's rider turned out to be Caesar who gave the apes the order to attack and the apes above the police attacked until the entire army joined in and began devastating the police force with both strength and tactics and the humans were no match for these intelligent beasts. Despite their brute strength only a few humans were killed this is due to Caesar not truly hating all humans due to his past with them however, the apes did not go without casualty as countless apes had fell. One chimpanzee named Wolfie was shot down and fell off the bridge much to maurice's anger and this caused the orangutans and chimpanzees to descend into battle where the apes defeated all the humans who were forced to retreat giving the apes victory. As the apes celebrated, Caesar's adoptive human father Will Rodman called out to him much to the ape leaders' surprise, this was subsided with the arrival of a police chopper which began shooting most of the apes. Steven Jacobs, the director of the Gen-Sys Lab on board the helicopter (correctly) pointed Caesar out as the leader and told the shooter to take him down this put the ape leader in danger. Luckily, Buck witnessing this situation quickly pushed caesar out of the way and while taking many bullets to the chest leaped at the chopper where he fought the shooter and pilot causing it to crash on the bridge. Caesar immediately ran to the damaged helicopter and pulled a dying Buck out the debris, in his final moments the gorilla thanked caesar for his friendship and passed on. The ape army had lost one of its leaders and his death was avenged when it turned out jacobs survived the crash, and Caesar (correctly) seeing him as the cause of the ape oppression and the death of his friend, allowed Koba who hated the human the most to kill him. With that done the apes officially defeated their enemies and moved out for the Muir Woods Park their leader's favorite place to visit. A new beginning the Apes The apes settled into the woods and decided to make it their new home where they would be free from humans and able to live in peace. Will Rodman, the adoptive human father of Caesar followed the apes in a stolen police car and called for Caesar, this did not go unnoticed by Koba who attempted to kill the human right on the spot, only for Caesar to stop him. Will then begged Caesar to return home with him, and said if he did he would be protected from all the dangerous humans. Caesar looking upon his new army, hugged Will and calmly whispered in his ear "Caesar is home", which greatly amazed Will who gave Caesar his blessing to stay with the apes. Caesar then walked up to his people who accepted him as their leader, moved aside for him and with that, he climbed the big tree between them and the other ape leaders joined him by sitting on adjacent trees. The apes looked upon San Francisco which was now in complete chaos because of the ape revolt and wondered what would await them in the future now that they have broken out of captivity and now free of humans' grip. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Ten Years later, the ape army has now evolved into a more powerful threat with the increasing number of the newfound ape colony headed by their king Caesar who leads the apes in a more organized fashion having them hunt deer in groups and defeat more powerful predators such as bears with no problems. Known Members Equipment *'Spears:' When liberating the apes of the San Franscisco Zoo the apes took the bars of the cages and use them as weapons. This turn out to be wise as when a chimpanzee was captured by an animal control human, Caesar threw a spear at the van stopping it in it's tracks, he fired another which went in the front of the vehicle both missing and scaring the driver long enough for Rocket to free the captive chimpanzee. After which the van drove away with the apes throwing a barrage of spears at the van. It is unknown if the apes were out of spears as none of them are seen using any during the Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge or when entering the Muir Wood Park. Ten Years later, in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, it seems the apes have taken to use the spears (at least wooden) when they are hunting deers in the forest, Koba once use a spear to kill a bear when Caesar and his son Blue eyes were on the verge of being killed. *'Guns: '''It would also seem that apes or at least Koba have taken the use of guns, it is shown when Koba use the gun to kill two humans easily and again when Koba had attacked Caesar in the forest. Mount *'Horses': Note *During the ape rebellion, Rocket served as second-in-command while it has been revealed during the events of Dawn, Koba will play a massive role in the army but it is unknown if he will be second-in-command or if Rocket will maintain his role. *According to the Dawn prequel novel Firestorm, Cornelia was involved in the army during the rebellion and wasn't injured. Afterwards, she acted as a medic to the apes that were injured during the fight. Trivia ''More To come... Also See *Caesar's Ape Colony (CE) *Caesar's Council of Apes (CE) *Ape Rebellion (CE) *Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge Image Gallery 1396985361008-09-ss036-0180-v157-le1077.jpg|Caesar declares war. 1396985361003-04-lm019-0350-v186-le1055.jpg|Koba and followers. 1396985361002-03-rc007-0020-v248-le1163.jpg|Apes in the forest. 1396985361000-01-bt079-0360-v142-le1027.jpg|Caesar with Blue Eyes in the background, holds a shotgun Dotpota tvsss.5567e100259.original.jpg|Caesar on horseback. Aged Koba Dawn.jpg|Koba on horseback. Dawn-of-the-Planet-of-the-Apes-6-585x306.jpg|Caesar's Ape Army on San Francisco streets. dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-2014-trailer-laser-time-8.jpg|Apes running on the streets. Screen Shot 2014-06-11 at 4.01.06 PM.png|The Ape Army charging into battle on horseback. Category:Evolved Apes Category:Apes Category:Chimpanzees Category:Orangutans Category:Gorillas Category:Bonobos Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Former villains Category:CE Category:CE Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Army Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Caesar's Ape Colony Category:Caesar's Council of Apes Category:Organizations Category:Groups Category:Human-Ape War Category:Caesar's Council of Apes (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Colony (CE) Category:Characters Category:Caesar's Ape Army (CE) Category:Death Apes Category:Deceased Apes